


Reunion

by snowynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can transcends time and distance as Taiwan and Vietnam find, with a heavy heaping of food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [measuringlife (Measured)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Thanks to sircalkyrie for beta!

Taiwan stomped her feet lightly when she wait for the plane to board. Why was it so late? Then the girl she was waiting for walked out of the gate and smiled at her. Taiwan rushed to Vietnam and embraced her in a bear hug, "Long time no see!"  
  
Vietnam smiled, "It's been a long time. I can't breathe now."  
  
Taiwan finally released Vietnam and looked closer at her. Something didn't change. She still wore her Áo Dài, with her Nón lá . However, Vietnam looked better than the last time they saw each other. At that time Vietnam had been pale and weary, albeit with a stubborn posture. This time there was smile in her eyes. Time had changed both of them, and she preferred not to think about the reason why they were separated for so long. Better focusing on the present.  
  
After picking up the luggage, they left the airport to Taiwan's home, so Vietnam could put it down and rested. Then Taiwan asked, "Are you hungry? I know a good restaurant nearby."  
  
"A bit," Vietnam said.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They went to a restaurant which served traditional Taiwanese food. Taiwan figured that it was a good opening to Vietnam's first day here. The restaurant had a red bright big billboard. Inside the costumers sat on wood chairs and ate by wooden table. Clippings of newspaper and magazine were pasted on the wall. Taiwan translated the menu to Vietnam, and they ordered soft-boiled chicken, rice with caul fat, fried pig liver, fried taro roll and fish soup. Taiwan tasted the soft-boiled chicken, which had a great aura and tender flesh, and picked a particular big piece to Vietnam. Vietnam tried the rice with caul fat cautiously at first, but she became more eager and said it was lovely. Both agreed that the fried taro rolls had crispy outer layer with soft taro inside. Taiwan enjoyed the reasonably priced good food very much, but the happiest thing to Taiwan wasn't to enjoy the food, but rather chatting about the happier time they shared and their recent lives. After they finished the meal, Taiwan brought Vietnam to other scenery spots in Tai Pei.  
  
Taiwan avoided National Palace Museum, because it would bring up a lot of memory about China, which she had conflicted emotion of, but took a cab to TaiPei Artists Village instead. There a music show was going on, with different styles of music. There were exhibition of different styles of paintings. She walked among them with Vietnam. Then Vietnam stopped at them and said, "Let's have a portrait of us together!"  
  
Taiwan was excited at the idea. She brushed her hair and leaned by Vietnam, who leaned closer to her. The artist drew a picture of them together for each, then Taiwan and Vietnam kept one each. Taiwan was happy that they could have a remembrance for each other. She looked at the pictures and wanted to say something, then she realized how softly she looked at Vietnam, who similarly focused on her in the picture. Did it mean...  
  
At night, Taiwan brought Vietnam to Tu Lin Night Market. They surfed along the street, brushed by the people, and tried a lot of things available in the Market: noodles with lamb, stinky tofu, thin noodles with oysters, crispy pepper baked cakes, pao-tzu, oyster omelette and stir-fried cuttlefish. At the end of the street Taiwan was so full that she put a hand on her stomach. Vietnam said, "I have never eaten so many delicacies in one go. Next time you come to my home I can treat you to our night market."  
  
"It'll be great," Taiwan beamed. She was happy that it inferred that Vietname wanted to meet her again. Then they returned to Taiwan's home, took a shower and got to their bed. However, they didn't spend much time sleeping. Rather they'd send time talking. Taiwan felt warm and cozy. Even though she woke up late the next morning, it was still worth it.  
  
The next day both Vietnam and Taiwan needed to tend to business with their bosses together. At the meeting between their bosses, Taiwan passed notes to Vietnam, saying, I'm bored."  
  
Soon Vietnam replied to her message, "Focus. It's serious business time. :P."  
  
"I can't believe that you use an emoticon."    
  
"We have access to Internet too."  
  
"What's your email and chat name?"  
  
They sent the messages to and forth during the whole meeting.  
  
Later Taiwan excused herself first, went to a market to buy chicken fillets, Chinese kales, a larp and beef. Then she returned home to make dinner.  
  
Taiwan was a bit anxious to present her with the dishes when Vietnam returned, honestly, because now she didn't always cook at home. This night she made chicken cooked with sesame oil, fried Chinese kales, and sweet and sour fish. Then she made beef soup to end the meal.  
  
Vietnam smiled when she saw the dishes on the table. "They looked really delicious!" she said. She chose the chicken first. When she swallowed it, she said, "It's really good. I've never had chicken in this style. How do you make it?"  
  
Taiwan relied, "It's really easy. You need to put sesame oil and ginger in first, then add wine and fry the chicken with mild fire. It's good to replenish the body, and delicious too." Then Taiwan asked, "How do you usually serve chickens?"  
  
"I like Vietnamese lemongrass chicken fillet and congee with chicken. You cooked them by..."  
  
The meal ended with an exchange of recipes and a lot of laughter.  
  
Then Vietnam looked more serious, "We have been separated for so long and I can understand... But do you still miss me?"  
  
"Of course!" Then Taiwan said shyly, “Do you still like me?”  
  
“Yes, I do.” Vietnam smiled. She pressed a kiss on Taiwan, who deepened the kiss. She gently mapped Vietnam’s lipsp and opened to let Vietnam in. The kiss was gentle and sweet. When they had to part, Taiwan found that her face was warm.  
  
This night Taiwan had a very sweet dream.  
  
Finally Vietnam's stay in Taiwan had to end. Taiwan took a cab with Vietnam to go to the airport, Then they just lingered there, neither wanting to go first. Vietnam said, "We 'll see each other soon."  
  
"Don't be a stranger," Taiwan said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Vietnam hugged Taiwan tightly. Then finally she needed to board the plane. Taiwan stayed, until the plane disappeared in the sky, with her mind already planning a trip to Vietnam soon.


End file.
